


Waiting is Torture

by JackBamV



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Jackson, Canon verse, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, jackbam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBamV/pseuds/JackBamV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the past few months, things have gotten hot and heavy between Jackson and his best friend/hopeless crush Bambam. However, they still haven't gone all the way, and Jackson hasn't quite worked out how to tell Bambam how much he wants the younger to be the one doing the fucking when they do. What happens when the two friends-with-benefits finally get their very own hotel room for the night?</p><p>Shameless Smut/Porn with Feelings because Bottom Jackson and Jackbam in general need to be written about more often!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting is Torture

Jackson just couldn’t catch a break. 

Bambam shifted back on his lap and the older had to bite his lip to keep back a moan. They were in public, after all. There hadn’t been enough space on the two benches for the whole group, so Bambam had ended up in Jackson’s lap. As usual when space was limited.

What wasn’t so usual was the fact that their recent promotions and then tour had kept the pair from getting any time alone for three whole weeks. 

Three weeks had never felt so long.

Bambam tilted his head back and smirked knowingly at Jackson, which was even worse since that smug look had always went straight to Jackson’s dick. 

Of course, Bambam knew this. He knew everything about Jackson at this point. From the sound of his little pants and moans to his habit of biting Bambam’s shoulder to muffle the sound when he came. 

Bambam had been the one to start this contact in the first place. Jackson had moved into the maknaes room along with Mark when a certain moth infestation left their own room uninhabitable.

When the bugs were long gone from Jackson’s room and he felt like it was initially safe to leave Bambam’s bed, Bambam had followed him back. Mark quickly took over Bambam’s abandoned bed and Bambam continued to share a bed with Jackson, as he had for over a month.

In that month, they’d never actually been alone. Yugyeom, Mark, or both were always present, sleeping soundly only a few feet away.

It only took two nights of privacy for Bambam’s hands to roam past their usual place on Jackson’s shoulders. 

Jackson wanted to fight, he really did. It felt so wrong. Bambam was his little baby, after all. So sweet and innocent, so unblemished. 

But then Bambam’s hands wrapped around his dick and he couldn’t find a single bit of resistance left. 

This new routine had continued for around a week before Jackson was finally bold enough to grab Bambam’s own bulge and return the favor. 

After that, the rest came easily. Bambam and Jackson took every moment together they could, hands and mouths wandering over each other’s bodies. 

It felt so much better than when Jackson was jacking off alone, even if he wasn’t brave enough yet to show Bambam that he really preferred to have at least two fingers in his ass when he came. He didn’t know how the younger would react, and he certainly didn’t want to upset the delicate balance they’d fallen into. 

Still, they got to know each other’s bodies, their likes and needs, all too well. 

Bambam liked a firm hand around his cock, loved to have his balls touched with more force than Jackson thought should be comfortable while Jackson gave kitten licks to the tip of his dick.

Jackson always longed for Bambam to take more of his cock in his soft mouth, hips bucking up as he ached for more contact. 

Bambam liked to drag his tongue cross Jackson’s skin, taking in the salty taste of his hyung’s sweat. 

Jackson preferred leaving small red bites across Bambam’s smooth skin, down his shoulders and back. 

He always was careful to leave them small and light, so they could be easily covered up. And he tried to put them high enough that they wouldn’t be exposed even if Bambam lifted his shirt for fan service. 

One could never be too careful, after all. 

That carefulness was really the reason for their current predicament. Bambam had actually tried to push Jackson into the shower at their hotel, a closet in a dressing room, and even under a table with his increasing desperation. But Jackson always pushed him away.

It’s not like he didn’t want to indulge himself in that oh-so-familiar pleasure. Far from it. In fact, the sexy outfits Bambam had been wearing lately, paired with those dances that really should be illegal made Jackson ache for Bambam’s touch even more than usual. 

But it was just too dangerous. Someone had to be the careful one in this relationship, and it certainly was never Bambam. His recklessness frankly terrified Jackson. 

And so now, while in the presence of the whole group, Bambam was enacting his own personal form of revenge. 

Maybe it was less revenge and more torture. Jackson felt like his soul had left his body, like he had drifted away from his physical form and could only watch helplessly from above while Bambam subtly shifted yet again, grinding his too-perfect ass down onto Jackson’s hopelessly hard cock. 

Jackson was just about to lean over and whisper a warning to Bambam when it was announced that they could finally go back to the hotel. Jackson had never been more thankful for their current concept’s pension for long and loose hoodies. If this had happened back in on eof their previous concepts, his current predicament would likely be glaringly obvious. 

Jackson shuffled into the corner of the van, exhausted by both their busy schedules and the tension that still had him wound more tightly than ever. He frowned as Yugyeom pulled Bambam into the very back row, much too far from Jackson in the row ahead. 

He didn't know if it was good or bad that he couldn't see Bambam from their current positioning. His mind said it was good but his boner craved any touch or glance at his younger friend. 

So Jackson listened to his own arousal and turned his body backwards to openly stare at Bambam. He knew it was obvious, but he couldn't really be bothered enough to care at the moment. He was drained and was about ready to crack. 

On his left side, Jinyoung slapped his arm before warning him of the dangers of not sitting properly in a moving vehicle. Jackson blindly shoved him away, still staring intently at his target. 

Bambam looked away from Yugyeom and stared right back into Jackson’s eyes before giving him a blinding grin. The adorably pure one that always made Jackson feel like he was more mush that human being. So he really couldn’t help grinning back, could do nothing to stop his eyes from crinkling and his lips peeling back to reveal all his teeth. 

If they hadn’t been separated by the seats in the van, Jackson would have jumped into Bambam’s arms and snuggled into his shoulders.

That was the difficult thing about Bambam. Jackson felt torn between the side of himself that innocently adored every little thing about the younger, from his smile to his fluffy hair to his shrill laughter and terrible singing, and the side that wanted to shove Bambam on a bed and ride his cock until Bambam was screaming Jackson’s name. 

Right now, he really wanted both. He still felt lust settle in his body, his own erection still somewhat hard under his hoodie. But he also wanted to kiss Bambam’s cheek and hold him closely until they both fell asleep.

He couldn’t really make sense of his own feelings, so he settled for reaching back to try and grab onto Bambam. 

They were really too far apart for it to be successful, except for Bambam stretching out his own hand and intertwining their fingers. 

The contact felt so good that there was no way of preventing the laughter that left his lips, high peals of giggles making it obvious how giddy the little touch made Jackson. 

It felt so good that Jackson ignored the worried and confused looks the other members shot at him. And even when Bambam let go and told him to turn back around, the warm fuzzy feeling kept a grin on his own face for the rest of the ride back. 

~~~

“I’ll room with Youngjae, and then Mark and Jinyoung can have a room… Then that leaves you three- maknaes plus Wang-Puppy.” Jaebum announced, smirking at what he clearly intended to be a playful jab at Jackson.

Only, it was a jab that hurt more than teased, for entirely different reasons than Jaebum knew. 

And something in Jackson just snapped. He was just too tired to deal with Yugyeom’s unwanted presence tonight.

He loved Yugeyom and all, really he did, but he was finding it a lot harder to remember that when he hadn’t had a night alone with Bambam in three weeks. 

It was always like this. If he got to room with Bambam at all, Yugyeom was there. Otherwise Jaebum pulled Jackson into his room to spend the night there. And Jackson knew Jaebum hadn’t been feeling too well lately, so he’d allowed it without arguments.

Tonight it was different.

“I want a room with just Bambam.” The others, who by now had started their own conversations as they lugged their suitcases through the hotel lobby, all stopped talking and turned to gawk at Jackson, obviously not expecting the outburst.

And okay, maybe that sentence had come out a little more aggressive and loud than Jackson intended. But it had to be said.

Jaebum turned back and looked at Jackson with that concerned look that made Jackson’s nose feel itchy. The furrowed eyebrows and tugged down frown usually pushed Jackson back in place pretty easily. 

But not now. Instead of looking down and murmuring an apology he turned his face up and glared at Jaebum, crossing his arms and stamping his foot. 

That only made the group more surprised. He could hear Jinyoung and Mark whispering to each other. But he wasn’t backing down, not now. He had to keep going.

“I never complain when you assign the rooms; I never say anything. Actually, I never say anything. Ever. I don’t say anything when we order pizza and you never order an extra-cheese, even though you always make sure one of them is your favorite meat-lover’s. I don’t say anything when you insist on me calling you hyung when you’re only like two months older than me. I don’t say anything when I’m always one of the ones who has to ride in the van without air conditioning, I don’t say anything when I’m told where to sit during interviews, and  I NEVER say ANYTHING when no one lets me sleep where I WANT!” 

Jackson’s out of breath by time he finishes his rant. His voice had only gotten louder as he’d went on and he knew he was making a bit of a scene, but he currently couldn’t be fucked to give a damn. At least it was unlikely that anyone else in the foreign hotel lobby understood Korean.

Jaebum, on the other hand, clearly cared quite a bit. Now, his arms were also crossed and his cheeks were tinged red. Somewhere during Jackson’s speech, he’d chomped down so hard on his lip that Jackson was a bit surprised it wasn’t bleeding.

Jackson was actually a bit intimidated, but he sure as hell wasn’t letting Jaebum know it. He stared right back at Jaebum, waiting for his response.

Finally, he leader opened his mouth, body trembling with anger.

“We’re a team, Jackson. It’s not about you, it’s about who fits where. You’re going to share like a nice boy and you’re going to like it and you’re not going to say another word unless it’s to grovel and beg forgiveness from me or Yugyeom.” Jackson opened his mouth, ready to retort right back, before he felt a hand clasp gently on his shoulder. 

He knew who it was before he turned around. That soft, fluttering touch gave it away immediately. 

Still, his heart beat twice as hard when he turned back and saw the smoldering expression on Bambam’s face. The one that let him know Bambam wanted to be alone with him just as badly as Jackson wanted it. 

“It’s all right, Jackson-hyung. I know you’re really tired but it’ll be alright. You know that, don’t you?”

And Jackson did know that, now that he’d seen the pure lust in Bambam’s eyes, at odds with the sweet, placating tone of voice. And now he was talking and his voice was so nice that Jackson could only nod.

“See, it’s okay, Jackson-hyung” Jackson loved the way Bambam was saying his name. Jackson reached blindly for Bambam and Bambam reached back, stroked the sleeve of his hoodie softly. “Let’s just get to our room and then we can go to sleep, okay? Jackson-hyung?” 

Bambam’s long fingers were drawing circles on his arm and even through the thick sleeve of his hoodie he felt the blood rush through his ears. Jackson felt too overwhelmed to really respond, so he just settled for nodding at Bambam again. 

And then he was being pulled into the elevator, but it was okay because Bambam was the one pulling him. And they went to their floor and Bambam squeezed his wrist as they walked to their room and it was more than okay, because Jackson felt like he was on fire with Bambam’s small hand around his wrist.

When the three of them arrived at their room, Bambam led him over to the closest bed and dropped their suitcases beside it. 

Jackson wasn’t sure if he loved or hated the fact that three people in a room meant two were sharing a bed. He loved being close to Bambam, but the proximity was getting a bit difficult, as of late. 

Yugyeom sighed softly before walking over to his own bed, staring determinedly out the window next to it. 

The awkward feeling in the air was stifling and Jackson almost groaned at how badly he wanted Yugyeom to just disappear in that moment. 

Jackson looked over to Bambam so he wouldn’t have to look at Yugyeom. Bambam was staring down at his phone, tapping his fingers away. He looked up when he felt Jackson’s eyes on him and gave a sweet, reassuring sort of half-smile.

Jackson was about two seconds away from pushing Bambam down on the bed he was sitting on and either snuggling him to death or screwing his brains out.

Right before he could lunge forward, Yugyeom distracted him by standing up suddenly, clothes in hand, mumbling about a shower while he headed to the bathroom.

In Jackson’s horny-yet-clingy delirium he was already planning ways to jump Bambam and have sex in under fifteen minutes while Yugyeom walked away. 

Luckily, he didn’t have to do any planning.

Bambam was always the ones pulling he strings in this relationship, after all.

As soon as Yugyeom was in the bathroom, Bambam was standing up, grabbing for his suitcase.

Jackson shot him a confused look before questioning him. “What are you doing?”

“I just booked us our own room. Alone.” Jackson’s expression must have further betrayed his bafflement because Bambam was smirking at him now, clearly biting his lip to prevent himself from pointing out how slow Jackson could be. 

“It’s so fucking sexy when you do that with your lip.” Now it was Bambam’s turn to look confused, mouth popping open in the cutest sound Jackson had ever heard. 

“And it’s so cute when you look like that. How can you be like this, Bam? Fucking sex machine and snuggly teddy bear?” Bambam only was confused for one more moment before his face broke out in a grin, obviously pleased with what Jackson said. 

“Thanks for telling me that, babe.” The pet name combined with the raspy edge of arousal in Bambam’s voice sent a chill through Jackson’s spine. “But really, we need to disappear before Yugyeom gets out of the shower. I booked us our own hotel room on my phone just now. We just need to go to the front desk and get a key.” 

Jackson was already reaching for his suitcase before Bambam had even finished his last sentence. As soon as Jackson realized his own dazzling luck (or really, Bambam’s quick thinking and willingness to spend extra money on another room) he was halfway out the door.

~~~

  
Their new room was on a whole different floor from where the rest of the band was.

Jackson felt deliriously happy as they rode the elevator to the twelfth floor, a whole five floors higher than anyone who would stop them. 

Bambam and Jackson were going to be alone.

In a king-sized bed.

Five floors away from nosy band mates and grumpy leaders and managers who kept a relatively tight leash on the boys.

Bambam had booked the room under a false name. His ID being in Thai prevented the front desk clerk from questioning it after Bambam assured her he’d written the same name in English letters.

That meant they couldn’t easily be found.

As they walked down the far-too-long hallway, Jackson buzzed with the thrill. He wondered how long it would take for Yugyeom to notice they were gone. How long he would wait to go tell someone else, probably Mark (Mark was the hyung who was easy to deal with. Jaebum’s temper and Jinyoung’s seriousness would make Yugyeom avoid them.) Of course, Jinyoung would find out anyway because Mark would tell him. And then Jaebum would be very carefully notified by Jinyoung, with extremely carefully selected words. 

Jackson looked up from his thoughts when he heard the small beep of the card key easily opening room 1288. 

And then there was no space for imagining what was happening five floors below him.

Bambam was here. Bambam was here and they were alone and the bed looked amazingly welcoming and soft. 

The door was only closed for half a moment before both boys dropped their suitcases and collided with each other. Bambam tilted his head and crashed their lips together, pushing Jackson against the wall behind him while moaning into his mouth.

Jackson and Bambam were almost exactly the same height. The difference wasn’t even a full centimeter.

Their matched heights only connected them easier. Neither boy had to bend down or lean up to feel the heat of his partner’s lips against his own.

Really, Bambam’s body fit far too perfectly against Jackson’s. His hands were just the right size to roam over his chest, and long fingers the exact length needed to grip Jackson’s hips hard enough to leave faint red bruises the next day. 

Jackson whimpered as those perfect fingers inched down his ribcage, pushing his shirt up to reveal the pink swirls on Jackson’s chest. 

Bambam broke the kiss to pull Jackson’s hoodie and undershirt off over his head at the same time. Jackson immediately responded by yanking Bambam’s jacket and t-shirt off as quickly as he could.

He heard a seam of the delicate flowery shirt rip as he pulled at it.

He couldn’t be fucked to care when Bambam let out a delicious moan at the contact of Jackson’s fingers hitting his bare skin.

Bambam’s skin was getting splotchy and red and it was the most beautiful thing Jackson had every laid eyes on. 

Before, all of their touches had happened in some degree of darkness. He’d never been able to clearly see how arousal painted Bambam’s skin a raging scarlet. 

Jackson showed his appreciation for the sight by sinking his teeth into a particularly bright patch on Bambam’s left shoulder. 

The gasp he got from the smaller boy made Jackson groan around the soft skin in his mouth. 

Suddenly, he was being pulled backwards. He fumbled over his steps, still leaned over to suck on the angry mark now blooming on Bambam’s shoulder, blindly trusting Bambam to direct their bodies to that much-sought-after mattress. 

Luckily, Bambam had his bearings correct and before he could even blink, Jackson was laying down on the beige comforter. Bambam climbed over him, palming at his achingly hard dick through his jeans. 

The jeans were tight, way too tight, and Bambam seemed to agree with this as he pulled down the zipper, fumbling until he found the button and opened them up. Jackson wrapped his arm around Bambam’s neck, pulling him down into another dizzying kiss. 

Jackson’s hands moved up into Bambam’s hair, wrecking the carefully-styled look Bambam always sported. 

In all his fantasies about doing exactly this to Bambam, his hair was always as soft to the touch and fluffy as it looked. It still was soft, but the styling products mixed with sweat and blocked Jackson’s fingers from doing the damage he really wanted.

But he sure as hell wasn’t going to let Bambam stop and wash it.

Instead, Jackson settled on moving his hands down past Bambam’s neck, dancing down the younger’s ribs and settling on the jut of his bony hips, pulling him down.

The friction felt good, so good. Bambam threw his head back and moaned while he thrust his hips down again, pushing Jackson deeper into the mattress.

This was exactly the position Jackson wanted to be in, except with less pants and more fucking. 

Jackson latched his mouth onto Bambam’s neck, sucking way harder than he knew was responsible, while he reached down and attempted to pull off the other boy’s jeans.

Bambam scrambled off of Jackson, which was really the opposite of what he was really going for, but then Jackson saw it was so he could pull his own jeans off and quickly followed suit. 

Bambam reached for Jackson again and Jackson wanted nothing more than to pull him back into place. But Jackson had something he needed to clarify with Bambam, before the moment got too heated and he couldn’t think straight again. 

The huge mark on Bambam’s neck was enough indication that he had no impulse control tonight and he had to say it before it happened again. He needed to let him know exactly what he wanted Bambam to do, needed to ask the younger to finally fuck him senseless.

“Bam…” Jackson stuttered out, voice cracking the simple syllable from overuse, already tired from the moans he couldn’t prevent from escaping. Bambam looked over at Jackson, still breathing heavily. A thin layer of sweat was already forming and Jackson couldn’t help but reach over and palm the side of Bambam’s face, fingers gently stroking his hairline and jaw.

The way Bambam leaned into his touch, eyes closed and fluttering softly, made his heart surge forwards and words fall from his lips, words he really hadn’t intended to say.

“Bam, I love you so much.” The younger boy’s eyes shot open and his mouth dropped in the tiniest gasp. The shocked expression made Jackson panic, heart lurching for an entirely different reason. “Shit, I was actually trying to tell you to fuck me! I’m sorry! Don’t be upset with me it’s just that you’re so cute and funny and you treat me so well and I can’t help it, I really do love you! But like, if you don’t that’s okay, you can still fuck me! Wait, you’ll still fuck me right?” 

Jackson, out of breath and now biting his lip try and prevent any more stupid things from coming out, looked at Bambam’s face and then wished he hadn’t.

That fucker was laughing, fucking laughing.

Jackson felt heat rise to his cheeks and tears start to prickle at his eyes as he hastily sat up and turned around to face away from the boy adored. 

“Wait, Jackson! Don’t be upset.” At that Bambam wrapped his slim arms around Jacksons torso and rested his head on Jackson’s shoulder, embracing him from behind. Despite himself, Jackson couldn’t help but lean back into the other boy’s warmth. “Look, I’m sorry. I just didn’t know how to react. I mean, what am I supposed to say when the boy I love so much tells me he loves me and then that he didn’t mean it because he just wants sex and then does mean it at the same time?” 

Jackson sniffed at that, rolling his eyes as he huffed. “At least I’m tryin- Wait…” Bambam’s previous sentence played again in Jackson’s mind and his heart did somersaults in his chest. He was grinning like the Cheshire Cat as he turned around to face the younger, wrapping his legs around Bambam’s hips to straddle his lap. “You love me?”, Jackson needed to confirm his hearing. 

Bambam nodded and pecked Jackson’s lips. “Of course I love you, I thought you knew that. Do you think I just go around sucking anyone’s dick?” The thought of Bambam doing just that made Jackson’s face furrow in disgust before he could stop himself. Bambam laughed softly at his expression before leaning in to kiss his scowl away. 

“Now, what were you trying to say you wanted? You were trying to say you wanted to fuck me, right?” Bambam questioned.

“Well, yeah.”

“I wasn’t really anticipating going all the way on our tour, though. And I love you but I’m not letting that cock in me without lube. I’ve heard it hurts and I haven’t really put anything up there before.” Jackson’s eyebrows knotted together as he tried to process what Bambam was saying.

“No, wait. I wanted _you_ to _fuck_ me. And I brought lube in my suitcase.” Now Bambam was staring blankly and Jackson felt panic tug at his heart again. 

Jackson always talked when he panicked. 

“Bam, I didn’t mean to like, gross you out or anything. I mean I was really hoping you would do it so I brought the lube and you said you loved me and you’ve sucked my dick and you seemed like you were going to do that again so I thought you wouldn’t be upset. Like, even if we don’t have sex it really helps when there’s a few fingers in my ass. I’m really into th-“ Bambam cut him off with a kiss, turning him and shoving him down on the mattress. 

Jackson was too startled to close his eyes. His lover’s eyes were open too. Fiery and dark, pupils blown. 

Bambam’s hands were grabbing onto his hips, pulling him closer. Jackson groaned as his hips thrust up, meeting Bambam in a rush of hot friction.

It was almost impossible to push the younger boy away, but the reward was all Jackson could think about. They were alone, away from people, and he’d longed for this exact situation for far too long to pass up. 

Bambam understood immediately when Jackson shoved him away, rolling off the bed with some difficulty and rushing over to Jackson’s suitcase, long abandoned by the doorway. He desperately started emptying it, throwing it’s contents out on the floor. 

Jackson wanted to tell him it was in the inner pocket, but he couldn’t quite get out the words. His throat closed up, tears threatening to spring from his eyes. The night had just been too intense.

Bambam finally found what he sought, pulling the lube out with a cry of triumph. And Jackson had to smile at his lover’s happiness at his small victory. Bambam hurried back to the bed, already opening up the lube and spreading it on his fingers. Jackson trembled in excitement, finally seeing those long fingers shiny with lube, as he so often imagined.

Bambam lightly pressed against Jackson’s hole, clearly excited but also wanting to make sure Jackson was still alright. Jackson nodded, moving his hips down a bit to force Bambam’s finger to go deeper. Bambam got the message, now pushing his finger all the way in.

Bambam’s fingers were longer and thinner than Jackson’s. He needed more thickness, but the length was much more satisfying. And another finger could be added to fix the small thickness issue.

“Bam, another. Now.” Jackson could barely speak, but Bambam followed easily enough, adding another slicked finger beside the first. The slight stretch was delicious, and Jackson moaned heavily as Bambam stretched him out.

Bambam didn’t have to be told when it was time to add another one. Three fingers curved into Jackson just perfectly, and Bambam was stretching him so well. Jackson cried out, now aching for more. Bambam took out his fingers and adding more lube before fucking four fingers into Jackson.

Jackson’s hips stuttered forward as Bambam’s fingers thrusted in and out. He knew he was on the edge, so he opened his mouth to try and tell Bambam. But Bambam seemed to understand, slowly puling out his fingers entirely. Jackson whimpered at the loss, tears springing to his eyes yet again.

Bambam put his non-sticky hand under Jackson’s chin, tilting his face upwards to really look at him.

“Can I really put it in? I don’t want you to be doing this just because you want me to be happy. I mean, I’d love to do this but only if you want to.” Jackson didn’t have to think twice before nodding enthusiastically hard.

“Please, Bam, there’s nothing I want more. I want it so much, I want you so much.” Bambam grinned down at Jackson, leaning in for a kiss. Jackson eagerly kissed back, wrapping his arms around Bambam’s neck.

And then it finally, finally, happened. Jackson was so caught up in the kiss, or maybe it was when Bambam was fingering him. But either way, he hadn’t noticed Bambam slicking his cock with lube.

He noticed it now, as Bambam lined himself up with Jackson’s hole and slowly pushed in.

Jackson was a bit surprised at how little it hurt . He guessed all his time experimenting solo had prepared him well. And Bambam had spent quite a while getting him ready.

He had little time to keep thinking about it when Bambam pulled out and thrust back in, hard. Jackson cried out in pleasure, coils of heat wrecking his body. His eyes were wrenched shut, head falling back into the pillows as increasingly loud moans escaped his throat. 

Bambam’s hands on his hips were firm, gripping him tightly. He leaned over and groaned into the side of Jackson’s throat, biting the skin softly as Jackson whimpered.

It was all so perfect, so blindingly amazing, and Jackson was in tears again. It took a lot of effort for him to open his eyes, which felt like they’d been glued shut for far too long. He almost shut them as soon as he’d opened them.

Bambam’s face was hovered over his own, just inches away. His cheeks were fiery red, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Those tears were a big deal, huge actually. Bambam was never much of a crier. While Jackson cried at the drop of a hat, Bambam had always shown much more restraint. Jackson could count the times he’d seen Bambam cry on one hand.

But now, away from either cameras after an awards show or a desperate moment of homesickness, Bambam was crying. Crying, like him, with the intensity of his emotions.

Now Jackson couldn’t stop the tears from flowing. Bambam kept his pace, wordlessly understanding what Jackson needed like he always did. Jackson sniffled while moaning, crying out Bambam’s name as the younger thrust harder and harder.

Bambam seemed equally wrecked, straining out Jackson’s name while moving back to wrap a small hand around Jackson’s cock.

It was almost embarrassingly short, would’ve been embarrassing if Bambam wasn’t also so far gone. There were only a few strokes of Bambam’s hand before Jackson was arching his back, coming harder than he ever had before. 

Bambam thrusted into him even harder and faster, finding his own release only moments behind his lover.

Bambam leaned over and kissed Jackson lightly before slowly pulling out. Both boys winced, feeling extremely sensitive and exhausted. They’d had a long day as it was, flying into the city in the morning, rehearsing their set of tomorrow’s concert, giving interviews until evening… It would already have been a lot, even without their night time activities. 

But now, the two lay in bed, surrounded by grossly sticky sheets. Jackson was covered in sweat, and he could see Bambam was in a similar state. Fluid was leaking out of Jackson’s hole and both boy’s stomachs were dotted with cum. Bambam’s eye makeup had smudged into little raccoon eyes and Jackson guessed he looked even worse as he rubbed a dark tear stain from his cheek. 

Maybe in different circumstances, they would have properly cleaned up. As it was, Bambam shakily took a corner of one of the pillows to their stomachs, also passing it over his cock and Jackson’s hole a few times before pushing it to the floor. 

Bambam crawled into Jackson’s arms, collapsing onto his chest and he snuggled his face into Jackson’s neck. It was only moments before he was boneless, overtaken by his own sleepiness. 

It didn’t take Jackson very long at all to follow.

~~~

They were woken up a bit too early by the incessant ringing of Jackson’s phone. And it wasn’t like Jackson didn’t love his ringtone, but he’d never been more annoyed by the repeated verse of “Dope” playing over and over.

Bambam batting at Jackson’s arm before mumbling out, “Why didn’t you turn the ringer off?” Jackson groaned before rolling over towards the nightstand, fumbling for something that wasn’t there.

“I was kind of preoccupied, you might have noticed by what. Where the hell even is the goddamn thing?” Jackson blearily sat up, scanning the floor before seeing a bit of a light coming out of his discarded jeans a few feet away. He bent over to reach for it and gasped at the literal pain in his ass.

Bambam groaned as he realized what was wrong. “I’m sorry babe, I didn’t mean to hur-“ Jackson cut him off by shaking his head, reaching a hand backwards. Bambam reached back, intertwining their fingers.

“Don’t apologize. If you ever feel sorry about what we did last night I might have to beat your skinny little ass, you know that?” Jackson’s tone was teasing, light as it almost always was with the younger. Bambam relaxed behind him, giggling as Jackson finally managed to grab his jeans and open his phone.

Five missed calls in a row, all from Jaebum. Jackson tossed the phone to Bambam before raising an eyebrow.

“What should we do? Should we call our little Jaebummie back?” As if on cue, the phone rang again as Jaebum’s contact name flashed across the screen. Bambam wrinkled his nose and sighed.

“Nah, let’s just avoid the scolding until we actually see him. We’re in like, absolute desperate need of a shower.” Jackson looked down at himself for the first time that morning and definitely agreed with Bambam.

They needed a shower more than a scolding. Jaebum could wait fifteen minutes.

And if that fifteen minutes became more like thirty because Bambam just looked so fucking good under the running water and Jackson wanted to put his mouth around his dick to tell him that, well Jaebum could wait that long too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think; your comments/kudos mean a lot to me. I'm also open to suggestions for future fics~


End file.
